


New Guy

by Whiteasy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:14:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24814414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whiteasy/pseuds/Whiteasy
Summary: Bertholdt wished he could know when he had fallen this hard for him.
Relationships: Reiner Braun/Bertolt Hoover
Comments: 12
Kudos: 40





	New Guy

Bertholdt couldn’t pinpoint exactly when it had happened. 

Last he remembered, he had been “dating” Nancy; a fiery-red-haired woman, whom was two years younger than he was and lived across the street from his parents’ house. 

It went on for over two months or so – he wasn’t frankly counting – before Nancy moved away to the city. Bertholdt couldn’t deny that he had felt stung when she didn’t even bother to tell him where she’d be living. He knew that her sneaking to the garage where he lived – his father let him renovate it in order to open his own business as a mechanic, a backup plan before he found a greater use for his engineering degree – for a quickie barely counted as being in a relationship but, he still felt down, heartbroken even, when she casually ended things with him. Bertholdt tried to act chill about it but, he had drunk himself to sleep in self-pity that night. 

What they had didn’t really matter. Plus, Nancy had a boyfriend. That was why she moved to the city in the first place. 

Oh well. He didn’t hate celibacy to be frank. With Nancy, they were both allowed their own spaces while still having some fun. Actually, what he and Nance had was perfect.

If only there was a way to have it again. 

And that’s when Reiner had moved to town. He was renting Mrs. Payton’s studio–for a ridiculously low price, as he had once confided to him. Bertholdt had met him the first time when he had brought him his motorcycle for some braking issues. A quick look at the brake cable told him he only had to change it for a new one and the blond would be on his way. That was it. 

But the brawny’s knowledge in mechanics varied from slim to none. So, Bertholdt took advantage of that. Not for financial reasons but, for _aesthetic_ reasons. That's right– Bertholdt just liked what he saw in his customer. Nothing but a physical attraction. Or so he had thought back then. Just that. He had made him come back twice more, just so he could see him again and look at his handsome face. Yes–just his face. Not his broad shoulders or objectively strong arms or even his nice, plump ass. But again, Bertholdt was the worst at interpreting his own emotions. 

He was also terrible at reading others. Because he might have thought the blond was slightly dim but, he soon found out that he had been gravelly mistaken. Because Reiner had figured him out. And when Bertholdt had expected an outrageous outburst from his customer (crush?) and a very deserved _“creep",_ _“pervert”_ and objectively a _"scam”_ thrown at him, even though Bertholdt wouldn’t have charged him any differently (frankly, he wouldn’t have charged him at all but he had a feeling that would’ve come across as very, very wrong) – he got none. Or he did, in fact, get _something_.

He just hadn’t seen it coming. You know – Reiner pressing his lips to his in a searing kiss before he buried his hand in his dark locks. When the blond tugged slightly at his hair, Bertholdt flushed at the obscene moan that escaped him. 

And here he was, a few weeks later (or months? he really was bad at keeping track of time) grunting and moaning in unadulterated pleasure as Reiner Braun rode him relentlessly.

It was during moments like these that Bertholdt began noticing how differently he had started feeling around Reiner. Granted, the sex was good, hell, it was fucking amazing. It hadn’t even taken his new neighbor that long to know what made Bertholdt feel euphoric and tipped him over the edge, even though the raven-haired wasn’t the most vocal about his own needs. However, Bertholdt soon realized that he didn’t just like the sex. He also liked the guy himself. A lot. Perhaps too much, it sometimes scared him. Like, how at times just hearing him laugh heartfully made his heart flutter. Or how sometimes – and lately, most of the times, if not always – Bertholdt would feel an immense sadness overwhelm him whenever Reiner started putting back his clothes the moment they were done, bidding him goodbye with a smile on his lips, before he disappeared and left Bertholdt’s bed cold and empty. And when in those moments, Bertholdt wished his lover (?) stayed a while longer, so the taller man could cuddle him and kiss the crown of his head, before they’d both drift into restful slumber, content.

Bertholdt had questioned himself, more than once, when he had exactly fallen this hard for this almost stranger. And he was a stranger because, outside of the bedroom, he didn’t know much about Reiner’s life.

When Bertholdt gazed at Reiner’s blissful expression when he came, a soft moan escaping those perfect lips, he wondered if there could be a way to change that. If there was a possibility he could have more. 

“I never do this.” Reiner breathed after rolling off Bertholdt and falling back in the bed, chest heaving. Despite his brain being hazy from the incredible orgasm that washed over him a few seconds ago, Bertholdt still remembered the first time they hooked-up. Reiner had said the same thing then. Bertholdt hadn’t paid much attention to it. Never tried to ask him about it. Or understand it.

Until now. 

“Let me take you out to dinner.” Bertholdt breathed before he could stop himself. He felt as if his stomach turned to lead when he took in the surprise etched on Reiner’s face. He was mortified when he thought about how he might’ve misunderstood his signals (reflecting back on it, there had been so many) and was on the verge to ask him to just forget what he sputtered because Bertholdt Hoover could be a fucking idiot when he wasn’t thinking with his brain, when Reiner’s soft chuckle tore him from his racing, self-loathing thoughts. 

Despite his distress, Bertholdt felt his heart soar at the sound. It wasn’t any different than what music sounded in his ears.

“I thought you’d never ask.” Reiner breathed, almost in delight. A pink hue tinted his cheeks that Bertholdt doubted was only the result of their earlier exertion.

Beautiful.

Reiner had still left then, right after he locked their lips in a tender, almost loving kiss. Bertholdt was very tempted to cave and pull him down back to bed so he could make love to him for the entire night. 

He didn’t though. Because this wasn’t a farewell. He knew it.

This was the beginning to something else. Something new.

Bertholdt couldn’t remember when he had first fallen in love with Reiner but he found that he didn’t care. Yes, it might’ve been too fast, and he might’ve fallen too hard but, for the first time in years, he had a good feeling about this.

**Author's Note:**

> I was trying to relax after a long day of studying when at midnight my brain went "I need to write something with these two".


End file.
